The embodiments of the present invention satisfy the needs of providing a way of holding a wide variety of tactical and utility flashlights securely and placing them in ideal custom ready-to-draw positions, of providing an improved holder for a flashlight, and of providing a variably positionable sheath for a flashlight.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,499, and patent application 60/987745, both by the present inventor; which are not admitted to be prior art with respect to the present invention by its mention in this Background Section. U.S. Pat. No. '499 has a locking tongue in a chamber adjacent to the cavity and not in the cavity, and it has no unshaped flexible grasping member. Patent application '7745 has a c-shaped flexible grasping member and not a unshaped flexible grasping member, and it has no locking tongue. Moreover the peg and o-ring configurations differ between the inventions. In '7745 and '499 the o-rings attach the locator disk to the leverage back. In the present application the o-rings attach the locator disk to the sheath or the locator disk base.